


The Strongest Wills

by fallingshannon



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Drunkenness, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingshannon/pseuds/fallingshannon
Summary: Working in the BAU has always been something truly amazing. It gave Y/N a family and friends that she can count on. It also gave her something unexpected that she isn't quite certain what to do with.





	The Strongest Wills

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to continue this but I haven't watched Criminal Minds in a long time so I've forgotten how the characters act.

“The worst thing about having an eidetic memory is how I can never forget anything,” Spencer cried at me. “Every night since we parted, I have tried over and over again to forget your eyes, your laugh and how you taste but I can’t. I can’t live knowing you are the only woman I can love anymore and not be with you. Please…”  
His drunken state screamed sober thoughts that were held in him for months. Months of working along each other. Months of no one knowing we were together in the first place. Months of acting like we were friends and not ex lovers. Spencer was always the man for me and will always probably be but the past can’t be changed.   
With a sigh, I spoke. “Nothing is going to change just by you saying that, Reid. You and I both know why we broke things off. This job is too hard on us to keep a relationship and neither of us are willing to quit.”  
“I would quit for you, Y/N!” He yelled. “I would give you my everything and more if you just asked. You are what makes my life bearable.” He paused for a moment before continuing, quieter than before. “You make my brain shut up for once in my life.”  
I look down either side of the hallway leading to my apartment, making sure his yelling wasn’t waking anyone before looking up at him. “I don’t want you to quit the thing you love for me. I don’t want you to have to pick which thing you love more.” Exhaling an annoyed huff from my nose, I took in his disheveled appearance. His eyes were more sunken in than usual and the dark circles were the darkest I’ve seen them in a long time. It was evident that he wasn’t taking care of himself. Hell, I was barely taking care of myself as well.  
“Get in here before you wake up the whole damn complex,” I stated while moving to the side so he could enter. A small smile surfaced on his face, thinking that he was able to break down a portion of the wall I built between us. Maybe he had… Or just maybe it was never there to begin with.


End file.
